


Reconnect

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Androids, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, May/December Relationship, Post-Canon, Synths (Humans), synthetic!george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Odi reconnect, and discover there's some advantages of being a Synth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> If you don't ship this, stop reading, pretend you never saw this, and go read my other stuff. :3

It's a mutual decision, to take their time getting to New York. They have no timeline, no commitments to rush to. With Niska finally in their company the idea of slowly making their way across the country and seeing whatever they want to as their whims dictate seems like the ideal way to enjoy each other's company.

To reconnect.

George still feels anxious when he looks at Odi. Even after the week they've spent with Helen, installing George's upgrades. It's too easy to remember the hurt he'd seen in Odi's expression when he'd first seen him - this new, synthetic image of George with George's memories - and he's afraid of somehow losing this the fragile trust and acceptance that Odi has shown him. Even though Odi, in all appearances, has committed to this entirely. He spends the first leg of the drive to Norfolk leaning over the center console, a hand on George's arm as he and Niska debate the the speed of one route over the scenic benefits of another. He pulls suggestions for things they might do in Norfolk off the internet, discussing facts and reviews, and before George knows it he and Niska have a full three days of activities planned.

George doesn't mind, though. He's not sure he's ever heard Niska sound so... _non-irritated_. And Odi....

Odi sounds happy, and hopeful, and George will do anything necessary to keep him that way.

He's more quiet once he takes over driving, and Niska seems to relish in it, lounging across the bench of seats in the back with her feet against the window, disappearing into a book. Once they've pulled back onto the highway Odi rests one hand on the center console, palm up, glancing to George with a soft smile of invitation. It's an invitation that George is happy to take, twining his fingers with Odi's, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

If Niska thinks anything of it, she doesn't say anything.

Eventually they reach the hotel that Odi's booked virtually. George grabs a few bags from the back of the SUV as Odi heads inside to check in. They've packed light - mostly Odi and Niska's wardrobe. Helen had stored some of George's clothes, but Niska had declared most of them completely unsalvageable, not at all appropriate for a man of his now-apparent age. She'd thrown them out and informed him that they'd buy new things along the way. A single glare was all it took for her to silence his protests.

Then Odi had smiled, and remarked how nice it would be to all go shopping together, and George had felt much better about the whole situation.

"We've booked two rooms," he hears Odi say to the synth working behind the desk. 

George raises an eyebrow. It seems unnecessary, when none of them have actual need of a bed. "Two?"

"A girl needs her privacy," Niska says, before Odi can answer. She picks up one of the key cards from the counter and takes her bag from George. "I'm going to go read by the pool. Find me when you want to go out to see the Buskers."

"Is it alright to share?" Odi asks, looking up at him and there's a soft, breathless quality to his voice that stirs an emotion inside George that he hasn't felt in a very long time. Odi bites his lip. "I can book a third...."

"No. I'd like that," George replies, and the sweet, shy smile Odi gives him makes the warmth inside him grow.

It feels different, being a Synth. He feels different than in George's memories, though he wonders how much of that feeling is the lack of pain, now. Being completely pain free is a luxury he hasn't enjoyed in many years, like his now-perfect vision. He feels strong, energetic. Tireless, as he carries the bags through the halls, following Odi to the room, though he knows that his systems will start to raise alerts when his charge drops below twenty percent. It all feels far too good for George to question it farther.

He sets their bags down on the racks just inside the hotel room door. There's just a single king sized bed, which reminds him of when he was human, sleeping with Odi curled against him. They'd all spent the past week all charging in Helen's spare room at night, though they'd given Niska the bed. It seemed polite, and George wasn't certain he was ready to broach the subject of bed with Odi yet. Still, Odi had pulled his chair close to George, resting his head on his shoulder when they'd gone into power saving mode.

George pushes thoughts of bed firmly away. "Do you want to join Niska for a swim?" It's safe enough; they're waterproof as long as their skin isn't damaged.

"I'm okay. Thank you." Odi chews on his bottom lip restlessly as he perches on the edge of the bed. He seems restless, so George moves to stand in front of him, resting one hand over Odi's.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly.

Odi is still for a moment, then nods slowly. "I... I've just been thinking about a lot of things," he starts, and his eyes flick up to George's. "But... I don't know...."

George squeezes his hand gently. "Is there anything I can do?"

It takes a long moment for Odi to respond. Then he stands from the edge of the bed slowly, moving more into George's space, resting one hand lightly on his chest. ".... it's been a long time since we've been able to share a bed."

Platonically, George reminds himself firmly, though it's hard to ignore how close Odi is, and his new heartbeat quickens naturally in response. "It is," he replies, carefully. "Is it going to be okay?"

Odi nods, looking up at him, his lips parting ever so slightly. It's a look George remembers all too clearly and quickly tries not to think about it. It's too beautiful, too inviting. "George...." he starts, then moves his free hand to join the first, sliding them up further to rest on George's shoulders. His touch is feather light and trembling as he searches George's gaze. "Do you... do you feel everything you felt for me when you were human?"

George wants to answer in kisses, to claim that sweet, upturned mouth. He has to force himself to hold back even as he lets his hands rest on Odi's hips. "Yes," he murmurs, unexpectedly husky, and Odi gives a soft, relieved moan.

Then he's arching closer, pressing a trembling, hesitant kiss to George's lips, arms tightening around his neck. It's more than enough encouragement for George to wrap his arms around Odi's narrow hips and pull him close, warmth blossoming inside him, desire stronger than he's felt in a very, very long time. He catches the softness of Odi's lower lip between his own, sucking and nibbling as his hands stroke down to cup that sweet, pert ass, and Odi gives a soft, delighted cry. One hand curls in George's hair, encouraging more kisses, drinking them in as his breath grows more laboured against George's lips.

Restraint is something that's becoming more difficult to maintain by the second. He wants to touch every part of Odi's body, to strip him, see him spread out underneath him, breathless with arousal and wanting. He wants to reassure himself with Odi's presence and his desire, with the knowledge that he can arouse and please his sweet lover even now. He kisses along Odi's jaw, drinking in the sound of his gasps and the softness of his skin under his lips, the way Odi trembles and whimpers as his teeth graze his neck.

The strength of his own arousal is a bit overwhelming, especially when he'd always done his best to let Odi be the one to set the pace, to instigate their lovemaking when they'd been intimate long ago. His desire feels more intense now, more an entity of its own, divorced from propriety and self control. "You have no idea how much I want you right now," he growls, and Odi gives a breathless, incredulous laugh, hands moving to tug at the buttons on his shirt.

"You? God, George, have you looked at yourself? Didn't you make yourself like this just to drive me crazy?"

"Me?" He's never considered the idea, and stares down at Odi in astonishment. "I'm just me, Odi, I'm not really - I wasn't designed to be beautiful, I'm not anything special - "

Odi gives his head a small shake, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he strokes his fingers into the gap of George's shirt, trailing up his chest and over his shoulders. "You're perfect," he murmurs, and as he arches close again to claim George's mouth, he can feel Odi's arousal brush against the hardness of his own. Odi whimpers, rocking up against him intentionally, kissing him with the perfect hint of desperation that George had always found so intoxicating. "I've been wanting to jump you for days. Please make love to me, George. It's been so long...."

"God, yes...." Then he's tugging Odi's shirt off over his head, pressing him back against the edge of the bed, stroking his hands over his bare skin, mapping the curves of his body as he pulls the rest of their clothes off. He's not sure if it's his youth, his programming, or the delicate sensitivity of a Synthetic's sensory relay, but everything feels somehow better than he remembers. More pleasurable, feeling Odi tremble under his palms, teasing his skin with his fingertips. And he doesn't particularly care the reason why. He's too focused on Odi, on the sweetness of his mouth and the little sounds of pleasure George is drawing from it with his touch.

Odi's fingers dig into his back when George curls his fingers around the thick shaft of his cock, his hips giving a helpless buck up into the stimulation. He wraps one thigh around him, pulling George back against the side of the bed, his body eager and tense with anticipation. "Oh god yes, please....!"

George noses into his neck, nipping at his skin as he runs his free hand up the underside of Odi's thigh, pulling it higher, cupping and squeezing his ass. "Do you still - "

"Yes," Odi gasps, hips giving a helpless buck against him. "Yes, please, I'm ready. God, George, please...."

It's completely effortless to lift Odi up onto the bed, pulling those pale thighs up higher against his side. He hooks one arm under his hips to hold him in place as he leans over him, claiming Odi's mouth and his breathless, triumphant cry as he finally pushes into the slick heat of his lover's body.

"Oh god, Odi...." For a moment the pleasure of it overwhelms every thought, and his hips stutter into him, pushing deeper. Odi's body hugs his cock, perfectly tight and hot, and his heels dig into the top of George's ass, encouraging more, arching up against him eagerly.

"God please, more!" Odi's words are a desperate, breathless whimper against his lips, crying out as George drives into him again. His ardent passion and obvious pleasure is even more intoxicating than George remembers, and George buries his face in the crook of his neck as his hips snap up into him again and again.

"So good, sweetheart," he gasps, mouthing at his neck, each rush of pleasure stronger, pulling a groan of pleasure from his throat. He can't even hope at restraint like this, not with Odi crying out his pleasure, arching up into his thrusts, fingers digging into his back. The tiny, logical thread of thought that isn't completely overcome by how good this is thinks this is all too fast - shouldn't he should be able to control himself and last longer as a Synth? But then Odi is clenching around him even tighter, body shuddering, milking his cock as he reaches orgasm. He cries out helplessly against George's hair, and everything crests, pleasure overwhelming George completely as he buries himself in Odi's body, bright and sweet and perfect.

Orgasm is different now than when he was human. Less focused in his cock, more all-encompassing, and it feels like every nerve in his body tingles blissfully in the aftermath of ecstasy. He clings to Odi as he catches his breath, nuzzling his neck, trying to find conscious thought. He realizes he's still rocking with him, ever so slightly, and that there's none of the over-sensitivity he normally experiences post orgasm. Just warm, soft waves of pleasure. He feels a rush of happiness and pulls back enough to claim Odi's mouth, trying to kiss him with all the love and adoration he feels.

"It feels different," he murmurs, a little surprised.

Odi looks immediately anxious. "Bad different?"

"Oh god, no. No. No, it feels...." he lets his forehead rest against Odi's, rocking against him again and feeling another warm wash of pleasure. "Good. Really good."

Odi gives a soft, relieved hum. He strokes his fingers through George's hair, rocking with him ever-so-slightly. "I... don't think we experience the same sensitivity during the refractory period that humans do...." he says, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it exactly." George dips his head in for another kiss, sighing softly in pleasure. "Makes it hard to want to stop, though."

"Then don't." Odi's lips turn up into a smile as he runs his fingers through George's hair and down the back of his neck. His voice softens more. "It's so good to be close to you like this again..."

Part of him wants to continue, to map Odi's skin with his lips, teasing and pleasing him as they rock slowly together until Odi's again whimpering and begging him for more. But he's conscious of the fact that he's only just pushed Odi over the bed and he's still wearing one sock and really he should have a bit more finesse. He smiles, indulging in a slow, sweet kiss. "Let's get into bed properly. We have all afternoon for this, don't we?"

His lover looks shy and pleased at once, and nods.

Being curled together, properly in bed, does feel better. The softness of Odi's bare skin is intoxicating, and he seems all too willing to let George touch and explore, arching closer, sighing in pleasure as George slowly maps his skin with his lips and fingers. He closes his eyes with a soft contented sigh. "Feels so good...."

George smiles, nuzzling up his neck. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been able to... take care of you of you. Like this."

Odi smiles, shaking his head. "I was never unhappy, George. I always knew how much you cared."

"You never missed this?" George can't help but ask, drawing his fingers slowly up Odi's side and over his ribs. It makes Odi sigh, shivering under his touch.

"I had a hundred memories of being with you that I could relive in private any time I needed physical release," he murmurs, smiling. He seems completely comfortable and at ease, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. "It was enough."

What surprises George isn't his words, but the sudden rush of arousal he feels. He forces back a moan, forces his voice to stay calm as he strokes his hand down over Odi's hip-bone. "You used to think about me when you pleasured yourself?"

"Not just think. Relive it. Experience it again with perfect clarity, my love. That's how our memories work." Odi's smile widens, and he arches closer, nuzzling along George's jaw. "... do you like the thought of that?"

George strokes further down Odi's thigh, then slowly back up, letting himself briefly access the recent memory of those pale thighs wrapped up over his hips. He feels his breath grow harder, and claims a yearning kiss from those smiling lips. "How can I not? Picturing my boy lying alone and aroused, wrapping his fingers around his cock as he relives being fucked by me...."

"Ohh...." Odi's whimper is breathless and needy, and George feels him shiver as he returns his kiss. He arches closer, wrapping his thigh up over his hips again, running his hands up George's back to clench at his shoulders. "Yes, just like that.... pressing my fingers up inside myself and remembering your cock....."

"God..." Just talking about it is making him ridiculously aroused, and this new body is definitely with the program. He presses Odi onto his back so that he can lay against him, moaning at the feel of his skin, the slide of his cock against George's stomach as he rocks against him slowly. He sucks on Odi's lower lip, losing himself to kisses that grow longer, deeper, more demanding, until Odi is squirming most delectably underneath him, breath catching on soft whimpers.

Then George pulls back, just enough to look down on him. He strokes his hands along Odi's collarbone, over his shoulders. He twines his fingers with Odi's, pressing his hands into the pillows on either side of his head as he leans in to kiss him again, thrusting against him gently.

Odi's thighs are soft where they caress his sides, and he pulls them higher. "God, George, please...."

"Tell me what you thought about," George murmurs, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his throat. He angles to let his cock press against the soft skin behind Odi's balls, rocking against him, letting the length of his shaft drag between his asscheeks.

"Ohh..." Odi's fingers tighten on his, hips giving a little helpless buck. "Oh god George... please...."

"You don't want to tell me?" George can't help but tease, pressing a kiss to that full bottom lip.

"I will when you're inside me." His lover's smile is hesitant but a little cheeky, and George can't help but return it, kissing him slow and warm as he positions himself to give Odi exactly what he wants. His lover moans as he starts to rock into him, soft and husky, head tilting back against the pillows. "Oh god, yesss....."

The slick, tight heat of his body is just as welcoming, and George has to force himself to go slow, moving with him with slow rocks of his hips. The practical side of himself is again very glad he let Odi talk him into installing the lubricating feature, before they left London so long ago. It's worth it, to be able to give Odi exactly what he wants, without delay.

"Better than your fingers?" he murmurs, kissing along his jaw, and he hears Odi laugh softly.'

"Oh god, yes. So much better. If I didn't know better I'd think you designed yourself just to please me....." His legs tighten around him, hips rolling up against George as much as he can, whimpering. "God, George...."

"Tell me," he murmurs, and gives a slightly harder thrust, making Odi gasp before going back to moving slow, smooth and deep.

"I used to think about the shower a lot." Odi's breath comes laboured against his lips, but he still manages to speak. "Do you remember? Back when we were in France... the first time you put your mouth on me...."

A few memories filter back to him, warm, bright moments of pleasure in the haze of his human recollection. "Couldn't get enough of the little noises you make," George murmurs, and gives another, harder thrust just to hear them again.

"Can't help it," Odi gasps, bucking a little underneath him. "Oh god, George, please, harder...."

He lets go of Odi's hands to pull his hips higher, groaning as they connect more completely. "You were so sensual, so self assured.... "

Odi laughs breathlessly, and it ends on a whine. "Couldn't help it. You made me feel so good.... wanted you inside me so badly....."

"Leaning against the tiles and grinding your perfect little ass against me.... wet and slick from the shower...." His hips buck harder into him, unbidden - that image is one he's certain he'll never forget.

"Oh god yes!" Odi's fingers dig into his shoulders. "Tell me we can do that again?"

"I'll make love to you however you want me to," George promises, and it's the most compelling thought he's ever had.

"God, George! Harder, please, I - "

George kisses away his cry, then shifts back to kneel up, pulling Odi's calves up onto his shoulders, hips snapping into him harder. "Like this, love?"

Surprise and pleasure briefly overwhelm his lover's expression. Then he's arching up against him, hands clenched in the bedsheets. "Fuck, yes. Oh god, it feels so good...."

It's easy, natural to move harder with him, to let his body take the pleasure it craves. He turns his head to press a kiss to one trembling calf. "However you want, sweetheart."

"Against the wall?" Odi gasps, and George's mind fills in the details instantly - Odi, gloriously naked, thighs hooked over his arms as he lifts him. Pressed back against the wall, head thrown back in pleasure, crying out as George drives up into him.

"God, Odi...." the thought is too compelling. His hips jerk hard into him, stuttering, losing rhythm as he tries to hold off. "Touch yourself for me, sweetheart."

"Oh!" Clearly his lover finds the idea as appealing as he does; Odi's barely wrapped his fingers around his cock before he's coming apart under him, body shuddering tight as he bucks up against him, crying out. His own body joins without delay, buoyed by the warm, distinct satisfaction of his lover's pleasure as he gives in to this new, more all-encompassing orgasm.

A brief thought crosses George's mind, and he smiles. He and Elster may not have always seen eye to eye ethically about many things, but he'd certainly made some good choices with his programming.

He nuzzles Odi's calf, panting, thoughts quiet in the aftermath of pleasure. Then Odi gives a soft, incredulous whimper. Immediately George leans close to kiss him, easing his thighs back down around his waist. "Are you alright?"

"So good," Odi replies, fingers trembling slightly as they stroke through George's hair. "So good. Oh god. I don't know if I'll ever be able to let you out of bed."

George chuckles softly, amused and endeared. "I suppose there's a few advantages to being synthetic after all," he murmurs against Odi's lips. When Odi doesn't answer he feels a stab of worry, pulling back to look down at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "

Odi presses his fingers to George's lips and shakes his head. His eyes are bright, but he's smiling. He draws a soft, trembling breath. "I love you, George."

Such simple words, but he can't imagine a combination ever being more meaningful. George feels his heart twist, and he presses a firm, trembling kiss to Odi's mouth.

Love. Acceptance. Forgiveness. Hope for the future.

"I love you more than anything in the world," he whispers, and kisses him again.

~~~


End file.
